Ddraig Goch
|kanji= ドライグ・ゴッチ |rōmaji= Doraigu Gotchi |alias='The Red Dragon' (赤龍, Akaryū) The Blistering Heat Dragon (大暑の竜, Taisho no Ryū) |race= |gender=Female |age= 400+ |height= 5'11" |weight= 78 kg |birthday= June 21, X341 |hair=Red |eyes=Amber (Dragon) Crimson (Human) |blood type= |affiliation= Wyrm's Scale |previous affiliation=Dragon Royal Army |mark location= |occupation= Leader of Wyrm's Scale |previous occupation= |team= |previous team= |partner=Nidhoggr |previous partner= |base of operations= |status= Active |relatives=Belenus (Father) Genghis Breningoch (Foster Son) |counterpart= |magic=Heat Dragon Slayer Magic Compact Regression |weapons= |manga debut= |anime debut= |game debut= |japanese voice= |english voice= |image gallery= }}Ddraig Goch (ドライグ・ゴッチ, Doraigu Gotchi), also known as The Red Dragon (赤龍, Akaryū) and The Blistering Heat Dragon (大暑の竜, Taisho no Ryū), is a who fought during the and the foster mother of Genghis Breningoch. Appearance Personality History Synposis Magic and Abilities Natural Abilities : Immense Strength: Enhanced Speed and Reflexes: Enhanced Endurance and Durability: Magical Abilities as a heat wave.]]Immense Magical Power: Compact Regression (コムパクト・レグレシオン, Komupakuto Reguresion): A Caster-Type Transformation Magic exclusive to the race of , being created during the time of . Being comparable to a , it allows them to save themselves in times of life-threatening by using their remaining magical power to transform into a form and healing their body of s. However, as a result, the parameters of the and magic are noticeably diminished to a mere fraction of their former glory. While they still have the ability to utilize , they are unable to easily access , finding it just as difficult as s. Fortunately, Compacted Dragons can train in order to unlock a state which allows them to temprorarily shift back into a Dragon and utilize their true power. *'Dragon Promotion' ( , Doragon Promōshon; lit. "Dragon Metamorphosis: Life Return") Heat Dragon Slayer Magic Heat Dragon Slayer Magic (暑の滅竜魔法, Sho no Metsuryū Mahō) * Heat Dragon's Roar (暑竜の咆哮, Shoryū no Hōkō): The most basic technique within Dragon Slayer Magic, Vermillion Dragon's Roar is an interpretation of the signature Dragon's Roar attuned to the element of . As the first spell that any learns when training under their dragon parent, it is considered a staple within the user's arsenal. When performing Vermillion Dragon's Roar, the user will gather and condense the isolated eternano within the air around them into their mouth to bolster the internal supply of heat energy residing in the user's body. Once this is done, the user spews forth the mixed energies from their mouth, resulting in a cataclysmic blast of heat energy being discharged towards the target. Similar to , Vermillion Dragon's Roar is capable of burning virtually anything that happens to be within its while simultaneously delivering a " ing" effect upon contact. The cataclysmic blast of heat energy travels at breakneck speeds far beyond normal human comprehension with enough impact to obliterate a wall made of with ease while leaving s on the opponent. However, an experienced user is capable of lowering the to the level of lukewarm in order to be used as a distraction against enemies. Unlike other variation of this spell, Vermillion Dragon's Roar possesses a unique ability which allows it assimilate pre-existing sources of heat—including the element of —into the blast upon being fired in order to amplify the strength of the spell. This ability won't work against classes of heat that are "higher" in rank to those produced by this spell such as the flames of a and will usually overwhelm the user due to heat being considered inferior in the Dragon Slayer hierarchy. Upon achieving mastery with Vermillion Dragon's Roar, the user will generally display the ability to modify certain traits of the spell to their preference depending on the situation. *'Heat Dragon's Red-Hot Iron Fist' (暑竜の鉄火拳, Shoryū no Tekkaken): * Heat Dragon's Extreme Melting Blade (暑竜の最冶刃, Shoryū no Saiya-jin): Trivia * is a Dragon, who in , defeated the which represented . **In the , Ddraig Goch means "Red Dragon" which is referenced as an epithet. *Ddraig Goch frequently shops at GoMart, being a particular fan of their Dragon Juice. *According to Nidhoggr, she is an avid fan of , specifically . Quotes *{About Albion) Behind The Scenes Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Original Characters Category:Females Category:Dragon Category:Non-Human Category:Independent Mage